The Kira Case
by MounkeyJames
Summary: Who's Kira really? Don't worry! Detective Mouri Korogo is on the case!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Mounkey here! For those who don't know (which is probably most of you) I write alternating fanfictions on this account with my friend James ;p This will be our first cross-over, and our fourth story. So, read and enjoy!

--

It was as peaceful, sunny, normal day at the Korogo detective agency. Which is always how it starts, isn't it?

Private investigator Mouri Korogo was busy at his desk, turned to the window, staring casually outside, hoping to see some girl's skirt fly up. Ran had cleaning duty at school that day, which meant the privet eye could go about his hobby without fear of his daughter walloping him on the head, which always did tend to ruin the mood so.

Conan was sitting at the conference table thumbing through his school workbook, quite frankly bored out of his skull. Math, science, history, Japanese,...He'd actually gone through this book and answered all the questions. Since he was really a genius high school student it was really just about an hour's task. Conan held his book closely to his face, then pulled it away again and sighed. He really did regret going through it now. He was more bored then ever in his classes and this detective agency...

Conan looked over Mouri Korogo just in time to see him perk up and cry, "Oh! Pink!" Then nod his head slowly and fold his arms, "Not bad... Not bad..."

Conan turned away and put his head on his hand and sighed. OK, maybe Ran's dad didn't care that things had slowed down considerably (Conan personally was ashamed that Man called himself a detective), but for Conan himself this was becoming quite a problem. It had been a while since he had gotten any leads on the man in black who had shrunk him, and he knew the danger of letting the trail grow cold.

Conan turned back to Mouri and glowered at the back of his head, which was shacking sadly as the detective mumbled, "Really... that was a good gust just now... If only that girl had been wearing a mini skirt instead of these pants..." Conan wanted to pull his hair out of his head. Gezz! If only this dork would go out and find some cases instead of wasting his time screwing around like this!

The door outside swung open and the two men looked over. Ran and a crying girl whom she was comforting walked into the office. Conan jumped up off the coach and hurried over to help Ran. He pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to the new girl in his childlike manner.

"Here you go lady. You can use my handkerchief to wipe your eyes!" He said, smiling comfortingly up at her.

The girl was slightly surprised but smiled rather warmly considering tears where still streaming down her face. She mumbled a thank you and took the handkerchief from him. She wiped at her face and tried to pull herself together.

Somehow, the detectives who had been staring out the window all day had made his way right up to the beautiful young girl in less then a second. He had also (fortunately) switched out of pervert mode, "That's absolutely right young lady! What is it that the detective Mouri Korogo can do for you?" Mouri also quickly threw a glower at Conan because the little runt had gotten the first move in, but it lasted only a fraction of a second and he was back in charming knight mode. Conan took the hint and backed out of hitting distance.

The sobbing girl looked up wide eyed from her handkerchief, "You're the famous detective Mouri Korogo?"

Conan could see the old man's ego take a boost from being recognized, "The one and only!"

The girl took a step forward so suddenly Mouri was forced to take a step back out of surprise, "Please! You've got to help me!"

Mouri was still taken aback and tripped over his response, "Uh-! Ya! Wh-what do you need?"

The girl took another step forward, "Please! You've got to find Kira!"

Mori regained his composure and put a hand on the girl's shoulder and stared deeply into her eyes, "Do not worry my dear, I will take care of it personally"

Ran looked very happy that he'd accepted the case, as did the other girl, and Mouri seemed overflowing with confidence. Conan, however, was hit with the enormity of this case and seriously wondered if Mouri should be accepting it so casually.

Conan, an avid news watcher, was familiar with the reports of an abnormal number of felons dieing of heart-attacks. Though there were no signs indicating foul-play (no markings of the bodies or any poisons found in the autopsy) many people, some major news stations included, seemed to believe that these abnormal deaths where the work of "Kira", the name given to the person or group supposedly responsible. Many even believed that this was some sort of judgment from God.

Naturally, Conan had been following these news stories closely. A poison that could cause heart attacks that was untraceable...? His thoughts were taken back to the night he was drugged and it was as if he'd been struck by lighting. Wait a minute, didn't that man say his drug was untraceable...? Could the man in black have actually produced an untraceable drug that could cause heart attacks...?

Conan studied the girl as Mouri rambled on. He wondered it she had lost someone to Kira, and if so, it that person had been up for trail or if it was a cop, since supposedly, those who got close to this mysterious "Kira" all died mysterious deaths... Unbeknownst to Conan, Ran could see the wheels turning in his head and wounded how much he knew about Kira. She wouldn't have been surprised if the little boy knew more then she did, considering how much news he watched.

Finally, Mori concluded his reassuring speech and pulled out a notebook and a pencil, "So... What does this Kira person look like?"

Everyone in the room fell over in shock. Mori looked confused, "What? Is this Kira a pet...?"

Conan picked himself up off the ground and thought, "This could be even more problematic then I thought."

--

Ta-DA! Another new story! I know I just made one but... *Guiltily sneaks a cookie out of the cookie jar* I couldn't resist! The story idea hit me the other day and I wound up writing the whole first chapter out during my break O_O I HAD TO! *Mounkey suddenly wonders how long she has to live*

Oh no! I can't go on! James! You have to...! Continue the story...! From...! Here...! *Mounkey dramatically falls to the ground and stops moving* (Maybe I should lay off the sugar...?)


	2. Chapter 2

Mouri Korogo held a red swollen cheek in one pal. A distasteful look was spread out on his face. Ran sighed and walked over to her father to hand him an ice pack. Conan was still off in a corner shaking his head at the whole situation. This was ridiculous…

After the Mouri had questioned that he thought Kira was a pet, the woman asking for help pretty much exploded. She smacked Mouri hard in the face and screamed of his stupidity. Then the woman proceeded to bursts into tears and run out the door. This left the group in their current situation.

"I don't see what that woman's attitude was all about. It was a simple mistake. How was I supposed to know this Kira person was a mass murderer? I mean really, you think if it was that huge I would have heard about it…" Mouri ranted. Conan held back the urge to spew many a vulgar words not common for an "elementary" student to use.

"Um…it's alright Dad," Ran said reassuringly as she patted his back. Most would be unsure what to do in a situation like this.

"You know…I'll take on this case anyway! Just to make up for it! I will find this Kira!" Mouri shouted triumphantly as he stood up, throwing the ice pack to the ground. Conan winced. Now that it was a matter of pride, there was no stopping Mouri now. Conan realized the old man still didn't realize the magnitude of this case. They were doomed, so it seemed.

"Unless I have something to do about it…" Conan said quietly under his breath. It looked like it was time to do some research. Conan had been bored anyway. A challenge was always fun. Conan wasn't the only one that had been waiting for a challenge. Of course, there still was another detective on the case.

* * *

"Watari…I need you to get me a flight to Japan soon. I have an idea to capture Kira," L said before lifting his finger off the microphone button. He eyed his computer screen again. All the information he had collected thus far seemed sufficient enough to set his plan in motion.

L stood up from his sitting position. He wandered around the room as he thought; the bottom of his loose jeans dragging against the concrete floor. This case would be unlike anything he had faced before. It was sure to be very very interesting.

* * *

Short, but sweet. Here ya go Mounkey! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Mounkey here:

Just a note: I got the, uh, comic relief detective's name backwards last time. His first name is Korogo, last name is Mouri.

-_-

Sorry 'bout that. It gets kind of confusing because I think of some of the characters by their Japanese names but for other's I remember the American dub's. This detective's one of them. So I had to look it up. Doubled checked and this time it occurred to me to look at Ran's last name, which is Mouri. So... anyway... I think I'll stick to English name order to try to keep from confusing my self again...

--

Detective Korogo Mouri bounced into the local police station and asked to receptionist if he could see Officer Maguire. The receptionist was fairly new and surprised, so she asked, "May I ask what for and who you are sir?"

Korogo, used to his celebrity status, was disappointed that the pretty lady behind the desk didn't already know who he was. He, however, didn't dwell on it for long and took it upon himself to inform her.

"My darling~ I am the famous detective Korogo Mouri!" He stepped back and said the next part very loudly as part of his introduction/(gloating), "And I'm here to talk to the officer about this Kira case!"

The whole room froze and after about two seconds Korogo figured that he had said something to cause the reaction.

With the skill of a gazelle leaping over the foliage (which was impressive for a man of his build) officer Maguire sprung over the desk (startling the poor receptionist further) and clasped his hand over the privet eye's mouth and hissed at him, "Korogo, you moron! That's not something you should go shouting about!"

"Baflaasha mafusa jasdm muss dsawlinng-" (Translation: But I was just saying-)

"Just shut up and come with me!" The officer dragged the detective to his back office. The moment they left the main lobby an excited buzz overtook it.

Once in the office Maguire finally took his hand off Mouri's mouth. Korogo immediately gasped for breath and turned to yell at the other man, but the officer beat him to the punch, "What the hell were you thinking Mouri!?"

The detective was taken about and offended, "That's what I should be asking you! What was the big idea back there?!"

Maguire blinked. "Wait, are you serious...?" He stared at Korogo, "You honestly don't know...?"

Mouri was getting annoyed, "No I don't! So tell me!"

Officer Maguire realized that Mouri was completely serious. Realizing the gravity of the situation, he sighed deeply while starting the other man dead in the eyes.

He motioned to the chair on the other side of his desk, "I think maybe you should sit down, Korogo. This may take a while to explain..."

Much like a child who was just told he was about to hear an explanation on why he couldn't have any candy, Mouri unhappily took the chair opposite the officer and listened to just what this Kira case really was all about...

--

Ta-DA! Finally updated! ***Dances* **Plus I'm feeling much better now, and I just finished (what I expect to be) my hardest exam. So all around, I'm feeling pretty good right now.

I thought it would be tedious to regurgitate the death note story, so I decided to stop simply at "X happened" Haha....

I like your idea where we each concentrate on a different anime. Since I'm more comfortable with the Detective Conan characters I have no problem with you writing primarily Death Note. :p


	4. Chapter 4

After Korogo's little chat with Officer Megure, the _famous_ detective Mouri walked dejectedly out of the local police station. A frown was set out on his face. The frown continued to stay even as he made his way home. When his daughter returned from school with Conan, she immediately noticed her father's lack of gusto from the day before.

"Dad what's wrong?" Ran asked as she sat her school bag down. Conan appeared partially interested as well. He knew that Mouri had gone to the police station earlier that day. He wondered what kind of antics Korogo got himself into blathering on about taking down Kira.

"Officer Megure said my expertise was needed elsewhere, so we'll be spending your break from school in the Kanto region. They said low-rate crime is running rampant even with the threat of Kira," Korogo replied to his daughter grumbling.

"But what about the Kira case?" Ran asked curiously. Conan sighed as he stretched on his tip toes to reach a bag of chips sitting on the counter. Conan despised being short. He couldn't wait to find the man who had done this to him. He still wondered if Kira could be the same man.

"Hm. Well you know I could have gotten the job, but Megure insisted that some _rookie_ was already taking on the case. Some chump named L. Honestly, what kind of respectable name is L? Sounds girly to me…" Korogo said grouchily as he rested more into the arm-chair he had been sitting in.

Conan almost fell over as he swung around clutching to his bag of potato chips. His eyes had gone wide at Mr. Mouri's words. L? The L was working on the Kira case. This was great! L was one of Conan's greatest idols. As Conan eyes glimmered, what Korogo had actually said finally sunk in.

"WHAT!!?!? Rookie? Do you know who L even is?" Conan shouted in disbelief.

Ran and Korogo looked over at Conan. They had never heard the little _boy_ shout in such a way. Mr. Mouri scratched his head as he thought about what Conan had just asked. He didn't really know who this L person was, so that obviously meant he had to be a rookie in the field. Right?

"I can't say that I do," Korogo answered honestly. Conan's eyes twitched and he stomped out of the room with an exasperated growl. Ran watched Conan go as she bit her lip. She was rather surprised that her father didn't know who L was. Even she had the tiniest bit of knowledge of the mystery figure L. Her father was a detective after all; it was only natural to know other more famous detectives. Ran turned her attention back to her father.

"Dad…" Ran started.

"Yes. We shall start packing right away. If I can't work on this Kira case, than I shall heartily work on less worthy crimes. All and all, justice will be served," Korogo said happily.

* * *

Conan flopped onto his hotel bed with a sigh. Ran wandered into the connection room as her father began to unpack his things. The three had made it to the center of the Kanto region. They were in the center of the bustle and excitement of the city. It was about three in the afternoon now. Korogo took one of his shirts out as he laid it out on the bed.

"You kids should check out the city while I'm on duty. This somewhat a vacation after all," Korogo said cheerily.

"I hear the shopping here is really great," Ran said happily.

It was settled then and there. All three would set out into the city once everyone was unpacked. It was sure to be a jolly holiday… Conan was bored out of his mind. There was nothing exciting to do. Sure, it was a big city. Yet, what was there for him? Nothing.

Mr. Mouri dropped off Ran and Conan in the middle of town before going off to do his thing. Conan would normally join him, but it just wasn't in him today. Ran looked excitedly at all the neat little shops. She then glanced up.

"Oh look Conan!" Ran said as she pointed above them. Conan glanced up. It was a giant TV. screen sprawled across the side of a building. It was fairly impressive. Other people around the shopping center were staring up at it to watch the evening news.

Suddenly a special report popped on the screen. Conan watched with mild interest. Some man named Lind L. Taylor was about to talk. However when this Lind _L_. Taylor did start talking, he had Conan's full attention as well as a few other passer buyers.

"A direct confrontation with Kira…" Conan said under his breath. He continued to watch the events on the screen unfold before him. It was ingenious. Yet… could this really be the true L? Why risk himself being on television. Unless he had something up his sleeve.

"Oh my god!" Ran said before covering her mouth with her hands. She had just witnessed a man die on television. Both her and Conan went into shock for just a moment. The area around them was put into a spur of chaos. Hush whispers and the like spread like wild fire. Then the screen turned white with only a single intricate L to mar it's purity.

"Brilliant…" Conan said as he continued to watch.

* * *

"L this. L that. Why should I care what this one detective did?" Mr. Mouri said irritably.

"Oh dad it was amazing…" Ran said clutching her father's arm as they wandered into a nearby donut shop. Korogo was in a fairly bad mood. He figured a glazed donut would better his mood just a tiny bit. The kids didn't seem to mind the detour before heading back to the hotel.

"Indeed it was," Conan said starry eyed.

"Yes… I'm sure it was" Korogo said bitterly before turning his attention to the girl at the register, "I want a dozen glazed, a crème filled, jelly, and a crawler,"

"I'll be with you in just a second sir, once I finish with this gentleman here," the girl said. She then turned to her previous costumer and handed him two boxes of donuts. He tipped his hat to her and began to walk out. Conan watched him leave. That man certainly not Japanese. British maybe?

The other customer made his way down the street to the same hotel that Mr. Mouri and the others were also residing in. The older man climbed into the elevator and clicked the button for the 12th floor. He listened to the gargle of elevator music until the doors swung open again.

He then made his way down the hall before shuffling the box of donuts in his hand. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He stepped in and pushed the door closed behind him. He squinted in the darkness and adjusted his glasses with his free hand. The older man traveled further into the darkness of the room until he could see the glow of a computer screen.

"Ah. Thank-you very much Watari," the figure by the computer said. Watari set down the box of donuts beside him and stood up straight again. Spidery hand stretched to the box of donuts, and flipped the top open.

"Is there anything else that you require L?" Watari asked. At first only the sound of someone stuffing their face with a donut came to the old man's ears. L licked his fingers of the glaze from the donut before rubbing the excess on his jeans.

"Not at the moment, but thank-you for asking…"

* * *

_**This is a pretty long-ish chapter for how much we've been writing. I thought I'd make up for not writing for like…a week. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's your turn now Mounkey!!!!!! Wooooooooo!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

As Ran and Conan accompanied Detective Mouri Conan thought about what he had seen on the television. While at first he had been impressed be the cunning of that stunt he now found something about out a bit unnerving. This "L" person had just sacrificed a life to test his theory.

Conan had a very strong scene of justice and while he wanted to find Kira (if only to confirm or deny his connection to the men in black) he felt that there were some sacrifices that simply weren't worth it...

While Conan was weighing his awe at "L"'s cunning verses his distaste with it he forgot to pay attention to where he was going. He bumped into the leg of a tall elderly man and fell over backwards. The elderly man, who had been looking the other way, turned with a start to find what had hit him. When he saw Conan on the ground. Conan saw for a spit second fear in the mans eyes but that subsided when he saw that it was a little boy who had hit him. He leaned over kindly to help Conan up, "Are you alright little boy?"

Conan smiled and thankfully put on his best little kid act as the man helped him up, "Yes! Thanks a lot mister!"

For some reason the elderly man seemed taken aback by this statement. Conan observed him curiously. But only for a second- The next he felt a throbbing pain in his head at Detective Mouri's fist collided with it, "What the heck do you think you're up to, you brat?"

--

Hi, sorry I haven't been posting...

I wound up doing a lot with my family and I've been really busy so far.

I started writing this chapter before anyone woke up, but it looks like my time is up (haha..)

Once again, James, I'm really sorry for the delay. I'll try to get some more written when I can, but I don't think I'll really have much time.


	6. Chapter 6

Conan rubbed his abused head and glared up at Detective Mouri. Ran ran over and hovered over Conan to see if he was okay. The old man eyed the scene curiously. Detective Mouri turned his attention to him.

"Sorry about him" Detective Mouri said, gesturing towards Conan, "He has a tendency to get in the way at times,"

"It's no problem. I have a young boy myself. He was rather rambunctious as a child, but his turned into a wonderful young man," the other man said. Conan let go of his head and sighed. He knew he seemed like a child, but he also knew in reality he wasn't. It was still irritating. Mouri outstretched his hand.

"My name is Detective Mouri, Korogo" he greeted. The other man accepted his hand and shook it. Ran and Conan watched the interaction with mild interest. Conan wished they could hurry it up. All in all this was a rather boring venture; and a painful one at that. His head still hurt.

"Ah. Another Detective. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yagami, Soichiro. I'm a member of the Japanese Police force," the now known man said with a small smile. Mouri returned the smile.

"Always good to meet another man in our line of work," Mouri said with a chuckle. Ran sighed. Conan turned his attention to her.

"Great. Now they're probably going to share battle stories…." Ran muttered under her breath. Conan stifled a laugh. It was an amusing thought. Luckily, it seemed this Yagami was in a hurry. He glanced at his watch and announced he had to go. Mouri waved him off, and then all of a sudden whacked Conan in the head again.

"Ow! What was that for?" Conan growled.

"That was a nice man you ran into, you brat!" Mouri snapped back.

* * *

_**Back in action, baby! I had to make sure I had my time frame in Death Note right in this chapter. Yagami's name would still be available to the public at this time, because he wouldn't have met L yet. CHA! Okay Mounkey! It's your turn now. =D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Conan rubbed/held his hand in pain and glowered back behind him. Mouri hit hard! Mouri,who made eye contact with the "resentful little brat", looked like he was about to hit Conan again. Ran stepped in to push her father back, "Dad!"

The detective glowered at his daughter, "What!?" He saw the annoyed look in Ran's eyes, "I was just teaching the brat some manners!"

While Ran and her father bickered, Conan looked over at the elderly Yagami as he walked away. Something about his mannerisms peaked his interest. Conan checked over his shoulder to confirm that the two "adults" still were a bit preoccupied.

Detective Mouri was trying the calm down Ran (most likely, Conan figured after he had said something stupid) but wasn't having much success. Ran was bright red, "DAD! PLEASE ACT YOUR AGE!!!"  
Conan discretely pulled out his tracking device and quickly took off after the man. As Yagami came into sight Conan called out to him "Hey! Hey! Mister! Mister~!" Conan started to reach over to pull on the man's trench coat, planning to stick the tracker on that, but then...

--

Lalala~ What's going to happen next~? Who knows~? Not me~

I'm sorry that my chapters have been so short recently, I'll try to pump out something a little longer next time Q_Q

-Mounkey


	8. Chapter 8

"Chief Yagami!" a cheery voice shouted as a new figure headed towards Conan and the man. Conan tensed and clenched the tracker in his hand and stepped back. The new person seemed fairly young compared to the other man.

"Matsuda, what are you doing here?" Yagami asked.

"Ah…well" Matsuda began rubbing the back of his head and then his eyes widened a fraction as he swung his arm forward to point accusingly, "Who's that kid?"

"Hm?" Conan tensed as all attention went towards him. The young man shifted his stance and looked up at the two sheepishly. Yagami quirked a brow, but didn't say much else. Matsuda continued to look confused.

"Uh, bye Mister!" Conan said unsuredly before running off back in the other direction.

"That was weird…" Matsuda commented. Yagami sighed.

"Let's go back to headquarters," Yagami said and began to continue to direction he was originally headed. Matsuda enthusiastically yelled 'Yes Chief!' and the two were on their way. Conan cursed from his hiding spot.

He was certain he would never be able to find out what the man was up to now. Conan looked up as he heard an angry yell that sounded suspiciously like his name. Conan sighed and decided that he should probably get back or face the wrath…

* * *

-_-; It's terribly short. I am ashamed. DX. I just haven't been in the writing kind of mood. You know how that is! Where you have so many bubbling ideas in your head, but they can't escape for your brain says it is not yet their time! Anyways… This is James, signing off! =D


	9. Chapter 9

After Conan had "wandered off" (followed a suspicious character), both Ran and Mouri had had to track him down. Making Mouri irritable, and Conan's head a punching bag.

Mouri then picked up Conan by the collar of his shirt, "Stop running off you little-!"

The clock tower in the square began a long progression of "gongs" which stopped the old detective in mid sentence as he looked back behind him, "Ah, shit-!" He dropped Conan, looked around quickly to orient himself, then took off at full speed to Conan's left.

Ran yelled after him, "Dad! Where are you going!?"

Mouri shoot an answer back, not even turning his head, "I'm supposed to meet an important client in ten minutes!!!" and disappeared into the crowd.

Ran put her hands on her hips and sighed exasperatedly, "Geez..." She then started to turn to her right, "Come on Conan, let's go back to the-"

Ran then realized that the child to whom she thought she was talking wasn't actually standing there. She glanced around, "Conan..?" Then she realized what had probably happened. Her worry was quickly overtaken by annoyance. She quickly turned to the direction her father had taken off in.

Detective Mouri arrived out of breath outside a rather extravagant hotel. He leaned on his knees and puffed. He caught sight of a clock on an electronic sign that read, 14:57 He then stood up straight and gloated to himself, "Ha ha~ I made it~! ***Pant*** I'm still young! ***Pant***"

Conan panted next to him, "If ***pant*** you had left earlier ***pant*** that wouldn't even be a problem ***pant***"

Mouri then smacked him on the head, "What the heck are you doing here!?!"

Shortly after Ran burst out through the crowd behind them and looked distinctly unamused, "So this is where you two got off to!" Conan noticed that Ran wasn't panting. Go figure. All that karate probably kept her in shape.

Mouri was surprised, "Ran too..?" He then looked at the clock and saw that he only had a minute or so left, "Fine! Fine! You two come with me then!"

–

WhooWho!  
I think I figured out how to get Sims 3 to install.

Now I just have to hope it works. _


	10. Chapter 10

It turned Mouri needed to talk to someone about the crime problem in the city. It was just a local cop who ran the beat. The whole ordeal wasn't too exciting. The meeting took place in the conference of a random hotel. Luckily, the trio had run off to the right one. Mouri forced the two _kids_ out of the room while he and the _big_ people discussed business.

Conan was slightly irritated by this, but gradually shook it off. What the detective was doing wasn't entirely that exciting anyway. Ran and he were not sitting in the lobby idly with absolutely nothing to do. So with that thought, Conan resigned himself to people watching.

Conan surveyed all the people that happened to wander into the hotel. It was somewhat interesting. While Conan did this, Ran managed to find a magazine to entertain herself with. Time ticked away considerably slowly. Conan didn't think that detective Mouri would have to take this much time to talk to someone. It was almost 10 at night now.

A fairly large family walked into the building now. They appeared American in looks. They were slightly larger and taller than everyone else around them. Some baggages were the likes of two adolescent children that appeared to fighting each other excessively. The mother in this situation seemed to try to alleviate the situation, but was failing. The father began yelling at them as he attempted to check-in. _mesmerizing… _Conan said sarcastically in his mind.

In and out of the hotel, the people went. There were fat ones. There were skinny ones. There were ones that just fit right in-between. Being a hotel it also hosted a place for several different nationalities, like that possibly British guy Conan saw in the donut shop whom was currently passing right by him.

Wait…

Conan did a double take as he looked for the man that just crossed his path. There he was. It was the might be British man form the donut shop. That was a rather odd coincidence. Conan jotted this information down in his mind's inner-notebook. Who knew? The information might prove to be useful in the future.

More time passed by and Conan was becoming impatient. He decided that he should check up on Mouri, just to make sure he wasn't making too much of a fool of himself. Conan informed Ran that he'd be right back and then was off.

Conan made his way through the hall to the conference. Suddenly he stopped and stepped back behind the corner. He peeked his head to eye the elevator. The other suspicious man from earlier seemed to also be in this hotel. It was that Yagami fellow with that other man. Hmmm…

Conan stood in his spot and watched as every few minutes a pair of men would stop and get on the elevator. This was very very odd. Finally Conan decided he ought to be close enough to see what was up. When another pair of suspicious men came to the elevator he walked up with them. They were startled, but then tried to play it off cool. Conan wasn't fooled, but let them have the satisfaction they didn't slip up.

Conan noticed that the two had already selected the 12th floor. The tiny detective pushed the 5th floor button to keep appearances. However, it seemed that with him also on the elevator it was no good. The two men got off and left Conan alone as the doors shut. Conan suspected that they didn't want him to see where they were going. Too bad they already selected the floor…

Conan smirked triumphantly as he left the elevator pass the 5th and continue its way up. He would get to the bottom of this strange behavior. The elevator stopped at the 12th floor and Conan got off. He noticed that at the other end of the hall were a fairly decent sized group of men waiting outside a hotel door. Yagami was among them.

So that he would not be seen, Conan hid himself in the emergency staircase. Luckily, none of the men noticed him as the chatted quietly to each other. Conan heard the distinct ding of the elevator and watched as the men from his first attempt of an elevator ride, walked out and headed to the other men.

Yagami seemingly the leader of group took charge by knocking on the door. Conan strained to see through the tiny window on the door of the emergency staircases. He stood on his tip-toes and tried his best not to accidentally push the door open. He watched the group of men make their way into the room and the hotel door close shut. This was Conan's chance.

Conan quickly stepped through the hallway till he was in front of the door where the others had gone inside. He felt safe knowing that wouldn't be able to see him through the key-hole because of his short stature. Conan leaned his door against the ear so he could listen in. The sound was muffled at first, but then he heard something that threw him completely off.

"_I am L?_" he whispered to himself. Had he heard that right? Was it even possible? If this was true then Conan had possibly discovered the most interesting thing he could on this night. Conan continued to listen in as the group of men, apparently officers, each announced their names. Eventually the voices got quiet. Conan assumed they'd moved to another part of the hotel room.

Suddenly Conan heard footsteps heading to the door. In a panic Conan shot down the hallway and hid once more behind the door of the emergency stairs. He watched intently as the English man from the donut shop walked out of the same hotel room and shut the door.

They were working together!

This was almost too much for Conan to handle. He needed to think about all he'd just learn and possibly come back to this hotel on his own. Conan took this opportunity to walk down two flights of stairs and then get on the elevator. He would be less suspicious this way.

When Conan reached the Lobby again an angry Mouri was waiting for him. Ran seemed a bit concerned. Conan wondered how long he had been gone. He was certain Mouri tell him though. The man's face was so red in anger it was turning a slight purplish-tinge.

"WHERE WERE YOU!!?!??!"

* * *

_**WOOO! Over 1,000 words. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you got over your writer's block Mounkey. Till next time, this is James! Signing off.**_


	11. Chapter 11

On the twelfth floor of the hotel room L sat in front of a computer screen and watched the footage from the secretary camera placed outside. He munched away on donuts as he reviewed the footage, then perked up when he fond something interesting.

L licked a bit of cream off his lip and hit the rewind button, popped an eclair in his mouth, then paused the scene for the camera placed outside the hotel room. On another screen he pulled up the elevator footage from earlier, pulled out a donut with delicious strawberry frosting from the box, which he took his time gnawing on, and ran quickly through the photo-play on monitor. He gulped down the remainder of his donut and motioned over to the elderly British man who was serving tea to the Japanese men sitting rather uncomfortably a little ways away, "Watari..."

Watari set down the tea pot, excused himself gentlemanly, and turned to walk to L. Naturally this peaked the interest of the group of guests, but L just ignored them. L pulled up the current footage of the kid getting chewed out by what looked like his (impatient) father in the lobby, he looked up at Watari (who was standing over him) and said calmly, "Don't let this child leave this hotel"

Watari nodded, and walked out the door. By this point Matsuda was blatantly leaning over the edge of the coach so that he could get a better view of what was going on. Mogi took the back of his shirt and, as Matsuda looked surprised, firmly pulled him back into his seat.

Yagami coughed pointedly into his hand and L kind of looked at him by looking upside down over his shoulder, another donut now in his mouth. Yagami looked sternly at L, "Excuse me, but could you please tell us what just happened?"

L spun around in his chair, without ever taking his eyes off of Yagami, until he sat facing him. L took a bite of his donut and rested on his knees as he examined the rather uncomfortable old detective. He chewed on his donut for a bit then took it out of his mouth and waved away the question, "It's not really anything you need to worry about"

*OnTheGroundFloor*OnTheGroundFloor*OnTheGroundFloor*

* * *

Ran, Mouri, and Conan were about to leave the door when the man whom Conan recognized as "the elderly English man from the donut shop" approached them. The man walked up to Mouri, "Excuse me, are you detective Kogoro Mouri?

–

There you go, chapter, uh, 11? Writers blocks still bad but I was able to think of something for this story :p I'm sorry about it's lateness. My computer crashed last night...


	12. Chapter 12

"That is all the information I can provide you with for now. I will contact you in the next few days with the new meet-up point," L said with finality as he picked up his cup of coffee to sip at it. The task force seemed only slightly reassured with this information. They left the same methodic way they had arrived, slowly and in small numbers. Once everyone had left, L quickly turned to Watari, "Tell me everything you can about the little boy".

"He seems to be in the care of another detective here on separate business from the Kira case. From what I've come to understand this particular detective has in fact solved quite a few cases," Watari explained as he poured L another cup of coffee.

"Hnnn…" L responded as he dunked a donut into the freshly poured coffee and took a bite out of it. He requested that Watari bring his laptop over as he looked at it. He clicked it open and started to type something out rather slowly. Watari continued to stand by quietly.

"What do you suggest we do about the situation?" he asked.

"I have a plan," L said simply.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ran was fluffing the pillow on her hotel bed. The day had been rather eventful. Her father had finished his meeting and it was rather late. He had been taken off to the side of the lobby for near an hour talking to an elderly man. Her father seemed to be pleased with whatever the other man had said, because he seemed in rather good spirits the rest of the night.

On the other hand, Conan seemed to be on edge. Perhaps it was because he had gotten out of her father's good graces again, but she wasn't certain. The 'little kid' was currently staring blankly at the hotel television. There was a knock on the door and her father went to go see who it was.

A man dressed in a long tan trench coat and a hat, handed over something to detective Mouri. The mysterious man tipped his hat and went off again. Kogoro opened up what appeared to be a sealed envelope. Conan judged him from the bed for taking no precaution in doing so, in case something ill-willed had occurred. Nothing did happen and Kogoro pulled out a single sheet of paper with type-face on it.

"Haha! I knew they couldn't leave me out of this case for long. I am the best as they obviously know!" detective Mouri said with a wide grin. He looked to his daughter and Conan, "I have to go now. Stay here. Don't leave!"

With those words, he was out the door. Ran blinked at the strange exit. Conan was horrified as he came to a conclusion in his head to what just happened. He hopped off the bed, grabbed the key-card from the dresser, and ran towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? Dad just said we shouldn't leave!" Ran said.

"I—I'm going to go get ice for the room!" was all Conan said before ripping the door open and practically flying outside. Conan somewhat heard Ran's cry that he had left the ice bucket in the room, but he ignored her.

Conan ran down the corridor. He swerved around the corner as he read into someone. He looked up to see a strange man peering down at him. The man's shoulders were hunched over considerably, his eyes were dark and swollen (most likely from insomnia), and his hair was just a black mass of mess. The strange man smiled in an eerie way.

"Hello. I've been looking for you," he said simply.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

*gives reigns to Mounkey*. Sorry for the delay readers. I hope you don't mind the short chapter. :D


End file.
